Urasoe City Hall
Urasoe City Hall is the chief administrative building of Urasoe city. In addition to housing the city's governing bodies, the mayor and deputy mayor, it also contains various departments dedicated to serving and improving the lives of the city's citizens, such as Citizen's Affairs, Education, and International Relations. The Assembly Building is connected to Urasoe City Hall. Parking for City Hall is available in the underground parking lot (turn at the traffic light in front of city hall), the parking area behind City Hall, and the lower parking lot below the Central Community Center. History The city hall has a long, long long long long history that I will talk about here. Quick Floor Guide Detailed Floor Guide 9th Floor The 9th floor currently has no permanent, official offices. The Viewing Lobby offers an excellent view of all of Urasoe. The Lecture Hall is used for various activities throughout the year, including census work, tax filing, celebrations and more. 8th Floor The 8th floor is mostly made up of education-related departments. This is where you would go for interviews for an AET position in Urasoe, or if you have any questions about local schools. 7th Floor The 7th floor also has many education-related departments. It is where the Education Division Director's Office and the Superintendent's Office are located. The Personnel Section is also where you may have to submit documents if you are a public employee, such as an AET. 6th Floor The 6th floor is mostly made up of city construction planning departments. 5th Floor The 5th floor is mostly made up of city infrastructure departments. If you have any questions about garbage disposal or recycling, then you will need to go to the Environmental Conservation Section. 4th Floor The 4th floor is quite varied. The Base Land Reallocation Promotion Office and West Coast Development Section work on land that is returned to the city from American bases, particularly Camp Kinser in Urasoe. The International Section is home to the Urasoe Coordinator for International Relations (CIR). The CIR is the only non-native Japanese employee in city hall, and the only native speaker of English. If you need help communicating with office workers in other departments, the CIR can interpret for you. The CIR can be called down to any floor, but feel free to request help in advance by calling or directly coming up to the 4th floor. The Secretariat is the office of secretaries for the mayor and deputy mayor. The mayor and deputy mayor's offices are located in the same area. The Mayor's Reception Room （市長応接室） is directly next to the mayor's office, and it is where city guests are officially greeted, including JICA training program participants. 3rd Floor The 3rd floor departments are mostly concerned with citizen welfare. If you need information about what to do in an emergency, then you might want to visit the Emergency Management Office. 2nd Floor The 2nd floor is also mostly made up of of citizens' welfare departments. This is where you might have to go to transfer car or motorbike titles after purchasing one from someone else. 1st Floor The 1st floor of city hall is the largest and most varied floor. The Citizen Affairs Section is where you need to go to register marriages, divorces, births, deaths, inkans, and to register for your alien registration card if you are planning on being in Japan for more than 3 months. There is an Okinawa Bank teller and ATMs for most major Okinawan banks on the 1st floor as well. The guides at the General Information desk are happy to help you if you don't know where you need to go. Basement The basement is mostly made up of facilities intended for internal use only, however the City Hall Store and Exercise Room are open to the public. The City Hall Store sells a variety of goods much like what you would find at a convenience store, and the Exercise Room has some workout equipment. However it is mostly old and greasy equipment, so if you are serious about exercising then trying out the Urasoe Municipal Gym might be a better idea. Category:Urasoe City Hall Category:Urasoe City Government Category:Important Places in Urasoe Category:Important Places in Ahacha